Wy
by NiktTaki
Summary: Jaka naprawdę jest i nie jest Katherine Pierce? Co czuła i czuje do dwojga braci?


**Wy**

Nie mieliście mnie nigdy pokochać.

Nigdy nie miałam pokochać Was.

W chwili, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, wiedziałam czego od Was chcę. Chciałam, żebyście byli moi. Zawsze. Na wieczność. Byliście silni, niezależni, przepełnieni braterską miłością. Idealni, by być moimi towarzyszami. Wampiry są w gruncie rzeczy bardzo samotne, wiecie? Miałam dość. Gdy zobaczyłam Was wtedy, jako synów Giuseppe, wiedziałam, że spotkałam tych, z którymi osiągnę świat.

Najpierw musiałam zdobyć Wasze zaufanie. Pocałowałam Ciebie, Stefanie. W czeluściach biblioteki Twojego ojca. Pokazałam, że możesz zdradzać, że możesz czuć przyjemność z tego, co jest grzeszne. Miałeś uwierzyć, że Ci ufam. Potem pocałowałam Ciebie, Damonie. Nocą, w ogrodzie, pod osłoną drzew. Dałam Ci poczuć czym jest ciepło, którego nigdy nie zaznałeś. Wystawiłam na próbę Twój honor i niewinność, z której nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy. Obojgu Wam ofiarowałam to, czego nigdy nie poznaliście. Coś, co sprawiło, że chcieliście wrócić i uzależnialiście się od jedynej osoby na świecie, która mogła Wam to dać. Mnie.

Miałam plan. Ryzykowny, misternie ułożony, pełen luk i niedomówień. Wciąż jednak działający. Zawiódłby, gdybyście dowiedzieli się, że równocześnie pocałowałam Was obu. Zniszczyłby ten rodzaj miłości i lojalności, która nigdy nie zawodzi, na której najbardziej mi zależało. Przestalibyście być braćmi i odwrócili się od siebie.

W noc, w którą miałam Was przemienić, najpierw poszłam do Ciebie, Damonie. Było ciemno i cicho. Gdy weszłam do Twojej sypialni, było tak, jakbyś na mnie czekał. Najpierw zwalczyłam Twój honor. Musiałam Cię przekonywać przez bardzo długo, byś chociaż pozwolił mi położyć się obok Ciebie i wytłumaczyć, kim jestem. Słyszałam Twój spokojny oddech, gdy opowiadałam o nieśmiertelności, gdy nieśmiało dotknęłam Twojej dłoni i skłamałam, że Cię kocham. Powiedziałam, że chcę żyć wiecznie z Tobą i Twoim bratem, osiągając wszystko. Pocałowałeś mnie w chwili, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie kłamałam. Po raz pierwszy dotyk człowieka nie sprawiał mi bólu, związanego z głodem ludzkiej krwi. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna czułam, że wreszcie, po tylu latach osiągnę to, czego chcę. Rozbierałam Cię z myślą, że oto na moich oczach wali się mój plan, jednocześnie tworząc inny, bardziej niebezpieczny, niemożliwy.

Największym błędem, który popełniłam potem, było pójście do Ciebie, Stefanie. Kochanie jednego z Was było niebezpieczne, ryzykowne i prawie nieosiągalne. Kochanie obu było po prostu niemożliwe. W tamtej chwili nie potrafiłam postąpić inaczej. Weszłam do Twojej sypialni i wsunęłam się na miejsce obok Ciebie. Byłeś inny niż Damon. Nie spytałeś, co tu robię. Nie próbowałeś chronić mojej nieistniejącej czystości. Zarumieniłeś się tylko i wyszeptałeś, że nie jesteś pewny, co masz robić. Najpierw opowiedziałam Ci prawdę. Potem, widząc Twoje oczy zrozumiałam, że nigdy nie osiągnę jedności, którą chciałam z Wami stworzyć. Kochaliście mnie i mimo wielu różnic, w tym jednym byliście tacy sami. Zdradziły to Wasze oczy, w których, gdzieś głęboko gościł strach. Pocałowałam Cię i wyszeptałam, że kocham. Przytuliłeś mnie i odpowiedziałeś. Na wieczność.

W momencie, gdy zostałam złapana, poddałam się. Zniszczyłam swoją szansę na bycie częścią Was już dawno przed tym. Byłam wręcz zdziwiona, że nie odgadliście jeszcze, że co noc odwiedzam Was obu, zbliżając do nieśmiertelności. Ofiarując możliwość wyboru tak, byście myśleli, że to Wasza decyzja. Potrafiłam manipulować. Wiedziałam, że ujawnienie mnie nie sprawi, że zginę. Byłam pewna, że skądś przyjdzie ratunek. Miałam jednak nadzieję, że w trakcie tych najbliższych chwil, podczas których dowiecie się wszystkiego, znienawidzicie się i obrócicie w proch całą swoją miłość, ktoś Was zabije. Mieliście w sobie tyle mojej krwi, by móc obudzić się ponownie. To dawałoby mi nadzieję.

Chciałam Was odnaleźć. Po tylu latach, byście zdołali sobie wybaczyć. Byście zdołali wybaczyć mi. Każdego dnia swej ucieczki myślałam tylko o tym, że gdzieś tam żyjecie i tworzycie w pewnym stopniu to, do czego dążyłam. Nie jestem tak zła, jak zawsze myśleliście. Chciałam tylko być szczęśliwa, nigdy więcej samotna.

Wróciłam. Zobaczyłam Was i Ją między wami. Chciałam pozbyć się Jej, choćby dlatego, że niszczyła to, o co ja przez większość swojego życia walczyłam. Byłam jednak w pewnym stopniu szczęśliwa, że to nie jakiś bezimienny człowiek, tylko osoba, która dobrowolnie przypomina Wam mnie.

Wampiry kochają raz, na całe swoje życie i naprawdę długo się zastanawiałam, jak w takim razie możecie kochać Elenę. Zrozumiałam. Pokochałam Was, będąc wampirem. Pokochaliście mnie, będąc ludźmi. Pokochaliście Ją, będąc wampirami. Pokochała Was, będąc człowiekiem. To układ, który będzie ranił do końca wieczności. Każdego z nas.

Mam jednak nadzieję. Dziś, to Elena jest cieniem mnie, który pokochaliście za to, że był moim przeciwieństwem. Jednak za kilkadziesiąt lat, jestem pewna, że nie będzie w stanie dokonać wyboru, który zapewni jej wieczność. Umrze i pozostawi Was w rozpaczy, którą dobrze znam. Ja zostanę. Stanę się dla Was cieniem Eleny, który nigdy nie będzie Nią. I za to… nie, nie pokochacie. Za to będziecie w stanie znieść to, że ja kocham Was.

Przepraszam, ze nie potrafiłam być Nią. Nie umiałam wybrać jednego z Was i być szczęśliwa. Nie potrafiłam zadecydować pomiędzy tymi, tak różnymi rodzajami miłości. Przepraszam. Jednak potrafię…

Nigdy nie powinnam była Was pokochać. To mnie zniszczyło.

Nigdy nie powinniście pokochać mnie. To zniszczyło Was.

I byliście i będziecie później tylko wy. Damon i Stefan. Nigdy razem…


End file.
